


late nights together

by bruises



Series: multiship meme: vernon boyd [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd quickly grabs his pasta bowl and walks into their room. He tries his best to quietly open and close the door, but Scott’s already awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late nights together

**Author's Note:**

> written for [boyd rarepair week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/boydrarepairweek). for the 'boyd x scott' prompt on my [teen wolf bingo card](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/teen-wolf-bingo).

Boyd yawns as he dumps his keys on the bench. His stomach grumbles loudly, so he walks over to the fridge. It’s late - he had to stay back at work and grade fifty essays before he left. 

All of the lights are switched off in their apartment and it’s quiet; Boyd wonders if his boyfriend is asleep.

He finds a bowl of pasta from the night before and puts it in the microwave. While he’s waiting, Boyd stretches the muscles in his back and turns a few lights on. A small purr comes from beside his shoes. Boyd leans down to pick up the small, grey ball of fluff and grins.

“Hey, Mittens. How are you?” Boyd says, scratching the cat’s belly.

The cat doesn’t respond, but she continues to purr so Boyd assumes that she’s happy. The microwave beeps, and Mittens leaps out of Boyd’s arms within an instant.

“Is that you Boyd?” Scott calls out, his voice hoarse.

Boyd quickly grabs his pasta bowl and walks into their room. He tries his best to quietly open and close the door, but Scott’s already awake.

“I’m sorry that I woke you up,” Boyd says, setting his pasta down. He unties his shoes and gets changed into his pyjamas. “Also, you’re taking up all of the space in the bed.”

Scott groans and the sheets rustle as he moves over to his side of the bed. He buries his head in his cold pillow and looks over at his boyfriend.

“How was work?” Boyd asks, his mouth full of pasta

Scott turns around to face him. He leans over and wipes some sauce away from Boyd’s mouth. “I had a relaxed day; I had a few checkups but that was pretty much it. What about you?”

“I was grading papers almost all day. I never thought that teaching would take up this much of my time,” Boyd sighs. “I love my job but I need a break sometimes.”

Scott shuffles over and rests his head on Boyd’s chest. He wraps his arms around Scott and breathes out slowly. He smells like cinnamon and the forest, and  _wow_ , Boyd is completely overwhelmed. 

“I missed you,” Scott mumbles, dancing his fingers along Boyd’s chest.

Boyd hums in response. “I missed you too.” 

He continues to run the pad of his thumb over Scott’s shoulder. He tries not to think about work and grading papers.

They stay in the dark for almost an hour. The couple are still awake, lying cuddled together in silence.

“Should we watch a movie?” Scott asks, sitting up.

With a small yawn, Boyd nods. “I don’t have work tomorrow; I can stay up a little late.”

Scott laughs and pulls his boyfriend into the lounge room. Boyd puts a movie on and stretches himself out on the couch. 

Scott finds Mittens asleep on the carpet, so he picks her up and takes her over to the couch.

“I found her asleep in the bathroom today; she’s so cute,” Scott smiles, placing the cat on Boyd’s chest.

He smiles and gently pets Mittens. “I wonder what she gets up to when we’re at work.”

“We’ll never know,” Scott replies. He rests his head on Boyd’s chest once again. Boyd is much warmer than any pillow Scott’s ever had.

The movie ends up being background noise; they get lost in each other again. Boyd is moments away from falling asleep but Scott is wide awake.

“You can fall asleep, you know,” Scott smiles. “I don’t mind.”

“I want to spend time with you, though,” Boyd tells him, his voice sleepy.

Scott laughs. “Go to sleep! You’ll feel worse in the morning.”

“Mmm.” Boyd turns around on the couch, and Scott ends up with his back pressed against his chest.

“Well, at least I can still watch the movie,” Scott chuckles, wrapping Boyd’s arm around him.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
